Vampyre Doll
Book One, Velicious Genre: Vampyres, Paranormal Romance, Suspense Word Count: 67K *THIS IS THE FIRST BOOK IN THIS SERIES. Justice Labelle always had her life perfectly planned. Her goals were to graduate from University and get into law school. Then one day, Justice tried to kill herself. Well, not her technically. It may have been her body, but those actions weren’t intentional and the suicidal thoughts were not hers. Or, so she keeps telling her therapist and family. Justice is afraid she’s losing her mind and just wants to forget everything. But when her best friend is murdered, another one is being mind-screwed by a Vampyre, and her ex is back in town, looking as scrumptious as ever and very suspicious, maybe she isn’t all that crazy! Choose Your Digital Store Amazon iBooks Barnes & Noble Kobo Google Books Excerpt Dante leaned in, his cool breath against my cheek. “Acceptance is the first step to overcoming misfortune.” Misfortune was a light way of describing my current life. “I got a proposition for you,” he said as I felt a shiver race down my back. I looked at him curiously. “And that would be?” He looked over at the far corner, where there were a few classic 1940s wooden pool tables. “I win, you unwind yourself through whatever measures.” I withheld a smartass response. “And if I win?” “Your misfortune will be no more.” Studying him, I murmured, “How can you guarantee such a thing?” “Because I’m awesome,” Dante said with a smirk, a handsome half smile that made me want to press my lips against his. Ugh, I’m dancing with the devil. “Or, are you not so familiar with the game?” “If I choose not to play, it’s because: one, I have a date, and two, I just don’t want to.” “Or,” he added, “there’s a tiny mental acquisitiveness that you can’t get rid of when it comes to me, and it makes you want to avoid whatever this is. At all costs.” Ding, ding, ding! He hit the jackpot. However, I refused to let it show that he was right on target. Dante continued, staring deeply into my eyes. “Although, you may simply suck at pool and don’t want to be shamed.” I tried my best to hold in every emotion that was bubbling inside of me. It was a mix of excitement and fear. Hot and cold. Night and day. With such contradictions, I couldn’t think straight. Struggling to hold in my composure, I said, meandering past Dante and toward the pool tables, “I’m a goddess.” He followed behind me. “Cocky little vixen.” “Not cocky,” I said over my shoulders. “I told you, I’m a goddess when it comes to pool. I’m untouchable.” What Readers Are Saying “Velicious is dark, sex, and suspenseful. Everytime I would give myself a stopping point, I’d continue to read on and make a new goal, because I just couldn’t put it down. ” -Amazon Review “I really loved the book. Justice, the main character, gets involved in a world of gorgeous men, Vampyres, and the strange and creepy Erin. Can’t wait to read this next book.” -Amazon Review “The author kept me turning the pages anxiously awaiting what would happen next! She is certainly one to watch! I would recommend this book to all lovers of Paranormal Romance!” -Amazon Review “Shelique Lize’s debut novel and a page turner. Once you open the book, it’s going to grab you and hold you down real tight and you’ll watch those pages turn until you reach the last page.” -Amazon Review Other Books In The Trilogy *Books must be read in order Vampyre Doll: Book One Feral Doll: Book Two Wicked Doll: Book ThreeCategory:Paranormal romance Category:Vampires Category:Vampyres Category:Gothic romance Category:Suspense romance Category:Thriller romance